Inocencia
by Danae K
Summary: Porque para Jean, vale la pena gastar toda su paciencia en esperar a que la burbuja de inocencia de Armin estalle. [One-shot] [BL]


**_Inocencia_**

_"Porque para Jean, vale la pena gastar toda su paciencia en esperar a que la burbuja de inocencia de Armin estalle"._

**_#Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

No lo entendía en absoluto.

No entendía cómo alguien como Armin podía acaparar toda su atención. Bueno, había tenido otros intereses en el pasado pero no entendía lo que tenía ese rubio con enormes ojos azules que le robaba el aliento y le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de tomarlo de la cintura y plantarle un beso enorme. Por supuesto que Armin ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos, a pesar de sus balbuceos idiotas, el rubio comprendió y como respuesta emitió una leve sonrisa, para luego darle un puro y casto beso en la naríz.

Oh, sí. Ni siquiera en la boca: en la _naríz._

Jean, en lo personal, opinaba que estaban las personas inocentes, con mentalidad pura y luego estaba Armin. Y es que el rubio no se daba cuenta de las indirectas, del lenguaje corporal de Jean que pedía a gritos un mísero beso en los labios.

Porque Armin aún no besaba a Jean.

Y el mayor lo intentó, la mañana luego de que el castaño le confesara sus sentimientos. Él y el rubio durmieron juntos esa noche, y cuando Armin despertó y se levantó, Jean venía con las intenciones y el resultado fue unas cuantas hiperventilaciones y finalmente, Armin se desmayó. Como consecuencia, el castaño se perdió el desayuno por cuidar de Armin en la enfermería.

Jean ya estaba cansado y hasta preocupado por la situación. Hasta pensó que Armin no había entendido a qué se refería con ese tímido _"Me gustas" _y si de verdad era así, debía actuar de inmediato. Porque para Jean, vale la pena gastar toda su paciencia en esperar a que la burbuja de inocencia de Armin estalle.

Mientras cavilaba sobre su problema, no se dio cuenta que poco a poco caía en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando despertó, los tímidos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación. Agradeció las horas libres de ayer, pues su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a amanecer adolorido producto de los entrenamientos.

Extrañamente, a pesar de todo lo que descansó ayer, seguía sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Y la razón era nada más y nada menos que cierto rubio, el cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jean.

_"O él es muy sigiloso, o yo tengo un sueño muy profundo"_

El castaño intentó acomodarse mejor, y ahí fue cuando su vista comenzó a recorrer a Armin, _y no sólo por su rostro._

El rubio tenía sus facciones relajadas, acompañadas de una respiración acompasada. Su melena estaba levemente alborotada y la piel blanca de su cuello se veía _jodidamente apetecible, _según Jean. Se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una camisa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, que sólo podía ser del castaño. Jean se dio cuenta de lo bien que se le veía su ropa en ese pequeño cuerpo. La gran camisa dejaba al descubierto un poco de sus piernas, las cuales se perdían en la oscuridad debajo de las sábanas. El castaño se preguntaba cómo sería besarlo por primera vez, e instintivamente llevó su pulgar al labio inferior del rubio, rozándolo levemente. Éste, al tacto, reaccionó y finalmente abrió sus ojos, con una mirada somnolienta.

—Jean...

_No podía mirarlo así. ¿Es que no había un límite para ser tan jodidamente atractivo?_

_No, soy Armin Arlelt y te haré sufrir lentamente hasta que no puedas luchar con las ganas de darme duro._

—¡L-lo siento mucho! Me iré en un segundo, si te molesta. Entiendo que puede parecerte raro pero yo sólo quería dormir contigo un po... —Jean no lo dejó terminar con su sarta de disculpas tontas y se acercó rápidamente, uniendo sus labios en un beso. El rubio quedó paralizado, mientras sentía el lento movimiento de los labios ajenos encima y posteriormente, su lengua. Jean, al notar que Armin no correspondía, se separó unos centímetros de él y lo observó.

El rostro del rubio era pura verguenza y conmoción. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Los labios se veían levemente rojizos y esa visión no ayudó a calmar las ganas del castaño.

—Armin, si no te gusta que te bese puedes decírmelo y lo terminamos de una vez. —Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan duro, pero estaba llegando a su límite. El aludido permaneció con esa expresión de sorpresa hasta que habló finalmente.

—Yo... nunca había dado un beso. Estaba muy nervioso, por eso besé tu naríz la otra noche porque pensé que si te besaba lo haría mal y no quiero decepcionarte. Sé que no tengo mucho para darte pero... —Y esta vez sí que a Jean se le acabó la paciencia y dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Con un rápido movimiento, el menor ya estaba recostado en la cama, recibiendo un contundente beso por parte del castaño. Los labios de Armin se movían con torpeza, sin embargo cada vez con mayor seguridad. Fue un beso muy profundo, acompañado de caricias que estremecían al rubio y provocaban un leve temblor en sus piernas.

—Estás usando mi camisa... —gruñó el castaño entre besos. Armin intentó responder, pero el contacto de sus labios con los de Jean era cada vez más exigente. Finalmente se separaron, con un hilillo de saliva pendiendo entre sus bocas.

—Joder, Armin... provocas tanto en mí. —susurró el mayor sin pensarlo. Armin frunció levemente las cejas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Y ahí Jean se dio cuenta de todo lo que tendría que enseñarle al rubio. Aunque no se preocupaba: tenía tiempo para eso.

* * *

_Esto surgió a las 6:20 de la madrugada, en una noche de insomnio y ansiedad por volver a escribir fics._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
